Trusting the Enemy
by annabel andrews
Summary: Lily never trusted James Potter and his group of Slytherins. But when an evil force threatens to destroy everything Lily knows and loves, James Potter may be the only one who can help. Can Lily face her fears and trust him?
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**  
  
Carmen hissed, pulling at her dormant friend's sleeve. Pssst, Lily! Wake up!  
  
Lily opened her eyes slowly, savoring the lingering traces of sleep. She didn't want to wake up. Why did she have to wake up? It's wasn't as if she was the center of the Universe. The world could go on with out her, couldn't it?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
Lily sat up and looked around her, only to find the entire Potions class staring back. We're waiting, Miss Evans. the Potions master, Professor Huan, spoke, her voice cold and impatient.  
  
Lily froze. _Oh, no, not today, _ she thought. _Any day but today._  
  
Today had been the day the Head Boy and Girl were announced at breakfast, and just as Lily had suspected, or, more accurately, dreaded, she was Head Girl. This didn't sit well with Professor Huan, head of Slytherin house.  
  
_She's just mad because she's only got a Head Boy and not a Head Girl as well, _she laughed silently. _ Although, considering who the Head Boy is, I can't blame her. Who in the world would be proud of James Potter?  
  
_However amusing this prospect was, Lily was still in a bad fix. She couldn't very well _ask_ Professor Huan to repeat the question. The memory of detention on her first day at Hogwarts in first year was still painfully fresh in her mind.  
  
Someone tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily looked around at Carmen, her eyes questioning, but Carmen shook her head. Then she pointed to a piece of parchment on Lily's desk that hadn't been there before.  
  
Lily glanced at the parchment, recognizing at once Allison's small, neat, and small handwriting. Lily squinted to read it.  
_Name the potion that is also known as the Sleeping Death  
Davra-dormiens  
  
_Lily looked back up at Professor Huan, whose lips had curled into what was part smirk, part sneer.  
  
Do you not know the answer, Miss Evans? she asked mockingly. Why, I would have thought the _Head Girl_ would know the answer to a simple question like that.  
  
Lily felt the color rise in her cheeks as she heard the snickers of appreciation for the professor's work from the Slytherins. Why couldn't she just leave her alone?   
  
The answer is Davra-dormiens. she said coolly, her green eyes meeting Professor Huan's gray ones.  
  
The laughter in her face quickly turned to surprise, and more quickly still, to anger. she said icily, I appear to be mistaken.   
  
But just as Lily was congratulating herself on conquering evil and injustice, or at least managing to wrangle her way out of total humiliation, Professor Huan caught sight of the note on Lily's desk. The following scene was not pretty.  
  
Professor Huan's voice got dangerously soft. It is good to know that _some _one knows the answer to this question. However, her eyes flashed in triumph, and Lily knew she was doomed, that person is _not_ Miss Evans, as I had specified this question to be answered by, but instead Miss McShanen.  
  
The dungeon had gone deathly silent. Allison hid her face behind a book, pretending she hadn't heard her name, or indeed wasn't listening at all. But she was, Lily could tell by the fact that the book Allison was reading' was upside down.  
  
What have I said before about notes? Professor Huan asked no one in particular. No one volunteered an answer. This only seemed to infuriate her more.  
  
I have _said_, she informed the usually less-than-attentive class, whom now was riveted on her every word, that I despise them. I loath them. I won't tolerate them in this class room and I _dare_ you to try and pass them.  
  
She looked down at Lily and Allison, as did the rest of the class, like they were something nasty and smelly on the bottom of her shoe.  
  
Professor Huan waited for this to sink in (it took a while for some of the students, Ludo Bagman in particular), before resuming her tirade.  
  
Now, not only have you two girls broken that honored rule, but you have done it with the purpose of _cheating_. she lowered his voice, saying the last word with absolute revulsion.  
  
Bet she wouldn't be saying that if it was James Potter and Sirius Black. Jen whispered in disgust. Professor Huan , by some incredible stroke of luck, did not hear her.  
  
Now, what do I think about cheating? Professor Huan once again posed a question to the class. However, unlike before, someone _did _answer it.  
  
You despise it and loath it and won't tolerate it in this classroom and you dare us to try it. Carmen muttered under her breath. This time, Professor Huan _did _ hear, but chose to ignore her. Two Gryffindors was all she could handle at a time. She'd punish McKinnons severely for mocking her later.  
  
she continued, one of those alone would earn you a detention and ten points from Gryffindor _each_, she accented the each', but two of them together? My, my, my, I've never had _that_ problem before. Now what shall I do? she turned to a group of four Slytherin boys, all of whom were sniggering heartily.  
  
Mr. Potter? Suggestions, please? Lily groaned inwardly. Maybe if Professor Huan had given them the detentions right then and there she might have been saved from more embarrassment and at least _had_ a chance of survival.  
  
But with James Potter and his entourage on the case, Lily could be sure that their consequences wouldn't be light.  
  
Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor, raised his hand. Excuse me, Professor, but I don't think it is responsible of you to let students decide other students' punishments. Nor do I think that the Headmaster would uphold your method of teaching.  
  
Lily had to hand it to him, for all his fancy words and polite manners, Frank was truly courageous. He would have to be to stand up to Professor Huan.  
  
Professor Huan, on the other hand, did _not_ think so. I didn't ask for your opinion, Longbottom! she snapped, eyes blazing fury that a Gryffindor had even _dared_ to reprimand her.  
  
Sirius Black chose this very moment to deliver the group's verdict for Lily and Allison.  
  
We think they should have two detentions each, he paused to look back at the other three boys. Lily could see James scribbling something down on spare parchment. All four boys laughed uproariously when he had finished.  
  
On, no, that can't be good. Allison muttered, abandoning her reading act.  
  
Oh, c'mon, Ali, stop worrying over nothing. I'm sure Potter just told them a joke. Jen soothed, but she, too, looked worried.  
  
Yeah, here's a good one, Carmen began sarcastically, what's the easiest way to kill off two annoying Gryffindor girls? Well, gee, I don't know. Give up? Yes. Send them to detention in the Forbidden Forest! she put on a fake cheery smile. Guaranteed to rid yourselves of unwanted rivals or you money back!  
  
Carmen, you are _not _ helping! Lily hissed, her nerves getting the better of her. She wished the Slytherins would just get on with it and tell them how they were going to perish, so she could finish agonizing and go make funeral arrangements.  
  
Remus finished laughing first, took the parchment with James's handwriting sprawling all over it, and began to read from it for the benefit of all the Slytherins.  
  
Like we were saying, he began, two detentions each for Evans and McShanen, and fifty points from Gryffindor.....  
  
Allison gasped. Jen's face darkened. Why, I oughta..... but was silenced by a look from Lily.  
  
Peter butted in, a detention each for McKinnons and Bones. They were mocking you earlier, sir.  
  
Professor Huan nodded her approval. It shall be done. She looked at the four girls. You hear? Two detentions for you, she pointed at Lily and Allison, and one detention for you, she pointed at Carmen and Jen. As _well_ as fifty points.  
  
Lily was trying to prevent the blush of humiliation that was crawling up her neck, threatening to overcome her. Carmen looked shocked, as though Professor Huan or perhaps Remus had just slapped her. Jen's face was menacing, her eyes dark with anger. Allison looked as though she was fighting tears.  
  
Sounds of students in the corridors outside the dungeon alerted the Professor of the end of class. She waved her hand at the door as a sign of dismissal. The Slytherins were all gathered around James and Co., no doubt congratulating them on their fine performance.   
  
The group jeered as the four girls walked past.  
  
Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. Lily muttered to Jen, who looked ready to deck any Slytherin who came within a ten foot boundary of her, holding her head high as she swept past the group of loathsome boys.  
  
To Lily's surprise, however, it was Carmen and not Jen who exploded as soon as they were out safely in the corridor.  
  
Of all the _nerve_! she fumed. Mocking us in front of the whole class! Treating Lily like she's stupid just because she happened to fall asleep in class! Maybe if Huan didn't _bore_ us to sleep we'd actually pay attention. You know, Lil, I'm _glad_ you're Head Girl and not that arrogant, conceited excuse for a human being, _Saraphina Sanchez_. Carmen said the name with the utmost repugnance.  
  
Shows her that you don't have to have pure blood to have talent. Jen said in contempt.  
  
I bet Huan isn't too happy now, Allison agreed, then added, she's spent the last six years breeding Potter and Sanchez for the roles of Head Boy and Girl, and what happens? A muggle-born Gryffindor girl steals the title right under Sanchez's perfectly powdered nose.  
  
Yeah, too bad Potter made the cut. Jen said gloomily. Frank gave him a run for his money, though. Lily pointed out. She liked Frank Longbottom, her mannerly and dependable classmate. Friendly, never rude, and always willing to help out. _There should be more people like Frank. _Lily looked around at her friends. It surprised her how different from each other they were, and yet here they were, all nodding in agreement.  
  
First, there was Jen the Tempermental. Hated by Slytherins, lauded by Gryffindors, and basically avoided by everyone else, Jen was _not_ someone you wanted to cross; or make cross, for that matter.  
  
Second was Carmen the Sarcastic, whose lack of height was made up for by her ravaging wit. All too often had a hapless foe become a victim of her vicous, and always dead on target insults. Always clever with her comebacks, lily wouldn't have been surprised if she carried around theasuarus just in case she needed a particularly malicious word.  
  
Third was Allison the Dreamer. Always the peacemaker, Allison solved every squabble, argument or spat that interrupted the tranquil peace, or, usually, the deafening noise, or Gryffindor Tower. She was also very easy to find when you needed her; just find an open window looking out onto the grounds and _voila`_, there would be Allison, staring out the window, an open book in her lap, dreaming her fantacies.  
  
Then, finally, there was Lily Herself. Viewed usually as the most _normal_ of the group, or, in far more accurate terms, the least crazy one. Always the voice of reason and logic, everyone seemed to come to her with their problems, like she was the answer to their prayers. It _did_ get rather annoying after a while.  
  
Lily, Jen! Carmen, Allison! Wait up! Lily turned to see who was addressing her and her friends. Frank Longbottom, his best friend Tim Johnson, and a rather bewildered Ludo Bagman were hurrying to catch up with them. She paused to wait for the trio, motioning for her friends to do the same.  
  
Tim gasped when the boys had caught up with the girls. Huan was really on the war-path today! Tell me about it. Lily grumbled. She really wasn't in the mood to rehash the events of Potions class.  
  
Frank seemed to sense what she was feeling. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. he said quickly.  
  
Carmen nodded. Well, not talking about it gets my vote. I need time to get over the deep scars of humiliation. Jen smiled to herself. She couldn't help it; Carmen could be hilarious if she'd stop insulting you long enough for a joke or two.  
  
I second that motion. Allison agreed, raising her hand.   
  
All in favor say Lily commanded. Lily, although never realizing it, had always been the leader of the small pack of Gryffindors.  
  
all seven of the Gryffindors answered, raising their hands. The vote was unanimous.  
  
By this time they had reached the Great Hall, where lunch was already in progress. Lily looked glumly at the giant hourglasses on the left side of the hall that were keeping the House Cup scores. Gryffindor's looked decidedly lower.   
  
There was a whisper at her ear. You know, nobody blames you for losing points.  
Lily turned suddenly, startled, only to see Frank peer at her with an earnest concern. She felt slightly embarrassed at her nervousness.  
  
Frank hadn't seemed to notice. It's not your fault. Huan was just in another one of her foul moods today. All she needed was someone to take it out on, and, unluckily for you, you and Allison proved to be the perfect targets. he shook his head in disgust. But nobody's angry with you, you'll see. They'll understand.  
  
But Lily, seeing the shocked faces of fellow Gryffindors as they, too, saw the House Cup scores, wasn't so sure about that.  
******************************** _  
_Potter, Black, Lupin! Get over here! Professor McGonagall's war-cry echoed through the Great Hall. Sirius ducked his head, hoping he hadn't been seen. That hope was squashed, however, when McGonagall's final sucked the last bit of courage Sirius had right out of him. He slowly crossed the Great Hall, aware of every face turned towards him as he cautiously advanced to where Professor McGonagall was standing, hands on hips, James and Remus already standing meekly besides her. Clearly they hadn't received their punishments yet; they looked about as nervous as an elephant around mice.  
  
Yes, Professor? Sirius asked innocently, giving her his most winning smile and praying that she merely needed him to run some errand. Not that he was the suck-up type, but, hey, anything to get out detention.  
  
Whether it was the prayer or the smile that back fired, Sirius never knew. All he knew was that things suddenly got very, very nasty.  
  
Professor McGonagall's nostrils were flared in anger and she was breathing hard. She held up the remains of what once was a very fine suit of armor; one rather battered helmet and five small peices of what could have been a sword, or maybe breast plate; it was hard to tell.  
  
With just that one word, Sirius saw his life flash before his eyes. The old school legends of mischievous students sent off to detention and never seen again filled his mind.  
  
James and Remus looked at Sirius helplessly.  
  
Well, er, _I_ don't know. _I_ didn't do anything. Sirius lied, fingers crossed.   
  
Professor McGonagall's eyes bored into Sirius. So _you _didn't have anything to do with it, but _they_ did? she motioned at James and Remus. Both glared at Sirius, as if daring him to make a false move.  
  
No! No, that's not what I said at all. Sirius lied anxiously. It wasn't like McGonagall to drag things out if she though you were innocent....which, in a matter of fact, Sirius wasn't. Come to think of it, James and Remus weren't, either.  
  
So none of you took part in any way, shape, or form in this juvenile act? McGonagall asked, giving them each a long hard stare. All three boys nodded no.  
  
Then who, may I ask, _is_ responsible for this vandalism? Sirius gulped. He wasn't ready for this question. Desperately he sought someone, anyone, to pin the blame on.......   
  
Snape! Severus Snape, long despised enemy of Sirius'! But, no, Snape was in Slytherin as well, and any points he lost would affect Sirius as well. Who, then? Who else was hated enough to take the blame..........  
  
Evans! Evans and her Gryffindor group! Even though the girls had been in Potions all morning, Huan would cover the three boys. Huan hated the four girls almost as much as the Slytherins did.   
  
Another detention for them, and a loss of points for Gryffindor! It was almost too perfect to believe.   
  
Sirius made eye contact with Remus and James and muttered his plan of action soundlessly, hoping they could lip read.  
  
Evans, Professor. James said respectfully. It was Evans' group. Sirius held his breath, waiting for McGonagall to take the bait.   
  
I see. Professor McGonagall replied icily. And just how do you know this? I had thought you had nothing to do with this.   
  
Well, er..... James trailed off, but Remus saved him. We were informed by one of our fellow Slytherins, who swears he saw the whole thing. And who was this student? McGonagall didn't miss a trick. Remus' blanched. I....I don't remember. he stuttered.  
  
Well, whoever it was had better get his eyes checked, McGonagall continued, because Evans and her fellow Gryffindor friends have been in Potions class all morning. She smiled at the Slytherins' faces of astonishment. Professor Huan was very eager to inform me of their insolent conduct.  
  
Sirius froze, as did James and Remus.   
  
You will all three be receiving detention. McGonagall said crisply. James began in protest But, Professor, you can't _do_ that! You haven't proven it was us! But McGonagall held up a hand for silence.Oh, I believe I have all the proof I need.   
  
She held up a hand, enclosed on a book whose cover read _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Book 7.  
  
_And there, under the title was a signature Sirius knew very well.  
  
Remus, you're dead. he muttered darkly.  



	2. Chapter Two

**_ Chapter Two_**  
  
Carmen ducked just in time to avoid an owl to the head. It crashed into the rather large pitcher of milk. Anyone sitting within a ten foot radius was instantly drenched  
**_  
_**All heads at the Gryffindor swiveled to see the receiver of the culprit's delivery. Carmen felt herself flush.  
  
Letter from home, she called cheerfully. There were dark mutterings and glares as each of the students turned back to his or her meal. Morning was not a good time to test her fellow Gryffindors' patience.  
  
Carmen noticed an owl drop a letter into Lily's lap, then a letter in Allison's lap, and another in Jen's. She was wondering why she hadn't gotten one when a falling missile bonked her squarely on the head.   
  
Carmen rubbed her head indignantly while opening the parchment.   
  
Inside was a simple:  
_Your detention is set for tomorrow, October 31, at 8 PM. Please report to the Hospital Wing for duty.  
_  
Carmen groaned. No doubt duty' included cleaning bed-pans.   
  
Lily looked over to Carmen's letter. You got your detention notice too? she asked glumly. Carmen nodded.  
  
They can't _do_ that to us! Jen exploded. They can't take away our Halloween like that! I even hear that Dumbledore booked some special entertainment for the feast. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ will be there!  
  
Suddenly, there was a strangled scream from the other end of the hall. All four girls swiveled in their seats to see the offender.  
  
A Hufflepuff girl that looked to be about sixteen was openly weeping. Her friend whispered something in her ear, obviously meant to be of some comfort, but the girl only cried harder.  
  
Her other friend took her elbow and pulled her out of her seat. She led her distraught friend out of the hall in the direction of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall intercepted the two girls at the hall's entrance, a few brief words were exchanged, and then, she, too left the hall to accompany the two friends.  
  
Three girls were in hot pursuit. Carmen recognized one of them; Katy, from Herbology.  
  
she whispered as the Hufflepuff walked past her. Katy, what's going on?  
  
Katy turned to see the four Gryffindor girls looking anxiously at her. She sighed heavily.  
  
That's Maggie, Katy said quietly. Then, softer still, she added, She just found out her parents were killed by You-Know-Who.   
  
Carmen glanced at her friends, all of whom wore additional expressions of shock on their faces.  
  
Tell her, Carmen faltered, tell her we're sorry.  
  
Katy nodded, and sped away to catch up with her fellow Hufflepuffs.   
  
As soon as she left, noise erupted in the hall. Everyone was whispering, muttering to their friends, or shaking their heads in disbelief.   
  
Carmen, however, just sat there thinking. The pain Maggie must be feeling, and the shock too, the shock that something this could ever happen to her. Carmen empathized with her. She understood what Maggie was going through.  
  
Maybe more than she should have.  
  
*******************************  
  
You're kidding, Jen said. Allison shook her head. Do I look like I'm kidding? she asked. Jen studied Allison for a moment, then said, rather ruefully,   
  
But why would the Slytherins have to have detention with us? Lily wondered. You mean, other than to torture us? Carmen interjected.   
  
Allison sighed. Do the words peacefully cooperate' mean anything to you? All three girls shook their heads no.  
  
Well, it doesn't mean anything to me, either, but it does to McGonagall, because that's why were doing time with the Slytherins.  
  
Lily groaned. We have to have detention with our mortal enemies so we can be taught how to peacefully cooperate'?  
  
No, it's not as simple as that. If we merely had to go through detention with them, then we would learn how to cooperate. However, and this is the hard part, when we go through detention with them without killing each other, then we learn how to _peacefully_ cooperate', Carmen answered knowledgeably, glasses poised at the end of her nose. Jen though she looked somewhat like a younger version of McGonagall.   
  
She didn't say this out loud, however, knowing full well that Carmen would use that remark as grounds for murder.  
  
And how exactly did you find out McGonagall's ulterior motive for putting us through the most miserable experience in our lives? Jen asked incredulously.  
  
A little bird, Allison smiled mischievously. Jen didn't trust that smile for an instant.  
  
A sandy haired little bird that's six foot one and has green eyes and a name that happens to be, oh, say... Tim? Carmen asked innocently.   
  
Jen laughed aloud at the look on Allison's face. Ooh, busted by Carmen the Super-Snoop.  
  
Who's brilliant career is about to come to a tragic end, Allison threatened through gritted teeth.  
  
Um, Carmen? Lily whispered tentatively, now would be a good time to walk away.  
  
Jen shook her head. No, Carmen, now would be a good time to run like hell and hope to God that she's not following you.  
  
Carmen didn't need to be told twice.  
  
*********************  
  
Where are you going? Narcissa wondered as Sirius checked his watch, got up, and motioned for James to follow him.  
  
Yeah, the feast doesn't start for another hour, Narcissa's friend, Juliet Winterbottom, correlated. Sirius sighed. Must they scrutinize his every move?  
  
he muttered almost inaudibly. Narcissa frowned.  
  
That's the fourth one this year. Really, Sirius, if you keep your antics up you'll be expelled before too much longer.  
  
Thank you Miss Voice of Doom', Sirius snapped sarcastically. Narcissa looked rather taken aback.  
  
I'm just trying to get you to start taking things more seriously!  
  
Why, when it's so much more fun to take things lightly? he teased.   
  
Narcissa's mouth was set in a tight, thin line like it always was when she got angry.  
  
That's not funny.  
  
Really? Well, Juliet seemed to think it was.  
  
Narcissa glanced at Juliet, who had been up until that point shaking with silent laughter. The last laugh died in her throat, however, when Narcissa glared daggers at her.   
  
Remus called across the Slytherin common room, Are you coming or not?!  
  
Be there in a sec! Sirius called back, and before Narcissa could utter a word of disapproval, he kissed her soundly on the lips, then turned around and walked out of the entrance, leaving Narcissa stunned for several moments.  
  
No fair! That's cheating! she yelled after him after the initial shock of being kissed in public wore off.  
  
********************  
  
Sirius exploded. What did you say?!  
  
Carmen looked at Jen and rolled her eyes.  
  
I _said_ that your three are all separated for detention! she repeated in a vexed tone.  
  
But, no way, McGonagall would have told us that. Remus voiced his opinion on the subject.  
  
Did you even _read_ the detention notices? Jen asked incredulously.  
  
_He _did, James pointed to Sirius.  
  
Exactly. Sirius stays here with us in the Hospital Wing. James reports to the dungeons where Lily is, and Remus is to go to the trophy room with Allison.  
  
The three boys looked at Jen as though she had just sentenced them to eternal damnation.  
  
Look, you think we want it this way? Carmen asked angrily. You think we asked for this? If we had it our way, we would even _have_ detention.  
  
Yeah. Just look who got us in detention on the first place? _You _did.  
  
So you're saying it's _our _fault we got stuck in detention with _you_? Sirius sputtered.  
  
For lack of better wording, yes.  
  
Carmen checked her watch. You'd better hurry up, she announced, It's eight-o-five already. You're five minutes late.  
  
Oh, darn, Remus muttered sarcastically.  
  
Sirius followed James and Remus to the wing entrance.  
  
Don't leave me here with them! he pleaded. James and Remus both gave him pitying expressions.  
  
Have too, James said resolutely.  
  
Good luck, Remus added as they turned to go.  
  
I'll need it. they heard Sirius grumble as the doors swung shut.  
  
James and Remus parted at the end of the corridor, James to the dungeons, Remus to the trophy room.  
  
_ I should have realized McGonagall wasn't going to let us stay together _Remus berated himself as he trudged to his prison.  
  
Remus was still in a foul mood when he pushed open the door to the trophy room. Already Allison was at work, polishing one of hundreds of trophies with a greasy rag.  
  
What, you a muggle or something? he asked skeptically. Allison whirled around, her unruly hair flying in all directions.  
  
Geez, you gave me a start, she exclaimed, eyes widened, a hand at her throat  
  
Then she realized who he was.  
  
What're you doing here? she demanded.  
  
I decided to look at the trophies, Remus answered sarcastically, then retorted, What do you think I'm doing here?   
  
Allison smiled. Oh, yes, the armor incident. she motioned at the pile of rags. Well, go on, if you did the crime you might as well do the time.  
  
Well you're certainly perky, Remus commented disgustedly. Allison rolled her eyes.  
  
What, would you rather me be surly and snarl at you every few seconds?  
  
  
  
Well, tough luck. That's not the way I am. she turned back to her trophy.  
  
Remus picked up a rag and moved to the opposite side of the room; or as far away from Allison as possible.  
  
That's a good idea, Allison remarked. If we both take one side of the room and divide the trophies up evenly, we could be finished a lot faster.  
  
And with the least contact, Remus muttered. Allison didn't hear him.  
  
They worked for what seemed to Remus to be hours and hours. However, when he stooped low enough to inquire Allison on the time, he found it had only been an hour and a half. No wonder he wasn't even halfway done.  
  
Finally Allison threw down her rag.  
  
"There," she announced. "I'm done,"  
  
"Well, goody, goody for you," Remus muttered sarcastically. "Excuse me if I don't jump up and down with joy, but I seem  
to still have approximately seven thousand trophies left,"  
  
Allison surveyed his cleaning. "You're doing it wrong," she told him. "No wonder you've been taking so long. Look, if you'd  
let me show you, I could help you do it faster..."  
  
"And since when did you become an expert on Muggle cleaning?" Remus snapped. To his surprise, Allison smiled sadly.  
  
"I grew up in a Muggle orphanage," she explained, then added, "let's just say I had a lot of practice," She turned to walk out  
of the door. Remus stared after her before shaking his head and turning back to his work.  
  
"Well," he murmured to himself, "at least that explains a lot,"  
  
**************************  
  
Allison closed the door gently behind her. Honestly, she couldn't imagine why she had even offered to help him. It was his  
own fault he was in there, and she could just let him suffer.  
  
Her stomach grumbled loudly as she though longingly of the feast she missed. It would be almost over by now, she  
reasoned, trying to convince herself not to further embarrass herself by sneaking into the Great Hall.  
  
She paused, about to turn into a corridor. There was a far off metallic sound, such as that of a trophy being thrown against a  
wall in frustration.  
  
"Remus," she muttered distractedly to herself, shaking her head.  
  
Then she felt it.  
  
A surge of hate washed over her. Hate so intense it made her blood boil. And anger. There was anger there too, pulsing  
through her body. But the strongest feeling was what scared Allison most.  
  
Evil. Pure, unflinching evil.  
  
Allison was frightened. She had never experienced the emotions before, and certainly not in these proportions.  
  
She blindly took a few steps backward. The feeling grew weaker. It was as if Allison had been standing in a vortex of  
horrible, burning passions.  
  
Allison turned and ran in the direction she had come. It wasn't until she came to the door of the trophy room that she  
stopped, out of breath.  
  
Slowly she pushed open the door, half of her relieved she had escaped, the other half of her furious because now she had to  
spend more time with Remus.  
  
Remus looked up when she entered the room. At first his face showed surprise, then relief, and then, lastly, disgust.  
  
"So you're back are you?" he asked disdainfully. "Why so soon?"  
  
Allison took a deep breath, trying to bring her heart rate down to normal. Her breathing was shallow and uneven before, she  
was shaking hard, and her face was deathly pale.  
  
Remus peered at her in genuine concern for a moment, before ruining it with a "Are you alright? Because you look like hell,"  
  
Allison glared. "I'm fine, thanks," she answered shortly.  
  
"So why'd you come back," Remus repeated. Allison mentally sighed. She couldn't very well tell him what had happened, so  
it looked like it was up the old standby; making things up. Luckily, due to her rather large imagination, Allison had no  
problems with this. Possibly one of the reasons she did so well in Divination.  
  
"Well," she began, thinking. Then it hit her. "Well," she started again, "I was thinking that if we both worked on your half,  
then we could both be out of here faster. You see, it's a win/win situation,"  
  
Allison paused for a moment; Remus snorted in derision. Allison smiled before adding, as a comeback to his clear disdain  
of her answer, "Of course, I forgot, you Slytherins prefer lose/conquer situations..."  
  
Remus's head snapped up. "That's stereotypical," he said testily. This time it was Allison's turn to mock her opponent.  
  
"Well, it's true isn't it?" she asked in a superior tone of voice. She was enjoying torturing him. She rarely had a chance to;  
she was usually the one trying to solve arguments, no start them.  
  
"Maybe to you," Remus retorted, adding, "but then, to me, all Gryffindors are a bunch of arrogant busy bodies. Especially  
the seventh years," he smirked, "but that doesn't make it true does it?"  
  
Allison had a sudden desire to curse him.  
  
"I guess not," she said, slow to relinquish her control over him.  
  
"Well, now look who's so humble all of a sudden,"  
  
"You know, I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you," Allison began hotly. "After all, you're the one who got all his  
friends in trouble just because you were too careless to pick up a book,"  
  
Remus's eyes narrowed. "Say that again," he challenged her.  
  
"I will," Allison's voice grew cool. Their eyes met, daring the other to make the first move.  
  
A scream shattered the tense silence.  
  
Allison and Remus looked at each other, then the door, then back at each other. Without a word to each other, both began to  
sprint flat out towards the sounds of distress.  
  
Allison quickly overtook Remus, running with all her might, dreading what she might discover just around a corner.  
  
Suddenly, Allison slipped over something wet. Cursing, and wondering exactly why Filch would even consider mopping at  
midnight, she scrambled up to her feet, wiping her hands on her robes.  
  
It wasn't until then she noticed her hands weren't covered in water.  
  
They were covered in blood.  
  
A second scream pierced the night air.


	3. Chapter Three

**_ Chapter Three_****_  
  
_**Allison backed up against the nearest wall in horror, shrieking hysterically. Just then Remus rounded the last corner, skidding slightly.  
  
Bloody hell... he whispered in a terror stricken awe.  
  
Which was, Allison later reflected, quite the perfect description of the ghastly scene that met their eyes.  
  
The broken body of a girl lay in a pool of blood, her blonde hair matted and her robes torn. There were deep slashes on her arms and chest, and her throat had been cleanly slitted.   
  
It was a gruesome sight.   
  
Yet Allison was unable to look away. It was as if some force compelled her to stare at the macabre spectacle, and she was helpless to fight it.  
  
There was something vaguely familiar about the girl, something that Allison couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
The she realized the truth.  
  
Allison whispered, horror struck.  
  
Remus stared at the mangled mess in pure terror.  
  
Is she... is she.... he broke off, as if unable to say the words. Finally, he managed a barely audible, Is she dead?  
  
Allison shuddered with fear.  
  
There was a terrible cry behind them. Both Allison and Remus whirled around in time to see Carmen collapse in a dead faint, hitting the floor with a thud when Jen, eyes widened in shock and repulsion, failed to catch her.  
  
Sirius, not far behind Jen, stopped dead. He swore loudly.  
  
All four conscious students looked at each other, a mixture of horror and apprehension in their faces.  
  
A sharp voice filled the corridor.  
  
What is the meaning of this? Professor McGonagall demanded, appearing suddenly, wand in hand, dressed in a flannel night dress. Then she noticed the body.  
  
Oh, my God, she gasped.  
  
Lily rushed past McGonagall, and, upon reaching Allison, hugged her tightly.  
  
Thank God you're okay, she panted, adding, I heard you screaming, and...and... but something in Allison's eyes made her stop. Allison pointed wordlessly to Maggie.  
  
Lily glanced, and screeched in panic.  
  
What in the devil's name happened? James demanded, standing beside Remus. He must have come in straight after Lily, Allison noted.  
  
I would like to know the same, McGonagall said shakily, face pale. Then, regaining her composition slightly, she inquired curtly, Who was here first?  
  
Remus pointed to Allison. He seemed temporarily mute.  
  
Is that true? McGonagall questioned her sharply. Allison nodded dumbly, not yet understanding the significance of this.  
  
She glanced at McGonagall, waiting for her next question. But McGonagall wasn't speaking, or even moving. She was staring at Allison in complete shock and dread. Indeed, it seemed as if all assembled were eying Allison in apprehension, misbelief etched across their faces.  
  
Lily whispered in a small, frightened voice. Allison, your hands....  
  
Allison looked down at her own hands.  
  
Her own, bloodstained hands.  
  
Allison stared at her friends in panic.  
  
I didn't do it, she whispered in terror. Lily took a few steps back, looking at Allison as though she was a madwoman. Jen was shaking her head, her eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears.  
  
Allison couldn't stand it. She hadn't done a thing. Maybe she wasn't best friends with Maggie, but she was always nice to her. Why would she kill her? Why would she kill anybody? Her friends knew she hated violence. Her friends knew she was innocent, knew she couldn't possibly had done a thing like this.... So why were they suddenly acting as if she was a murderer?  
  
I didn't do it!' she yelled hysterically. I wasn't even here when she screamed! I was with Lupin in the trophy room! He can tell you so! Tell them I was with you, she begged Remus tearfully. But Remus backed away from Allison, his hands in front of him, as though she might suddenly run at him and attack.  
  
Lily choked out, then, finding her voice, said, Professor, it wasn't Allison. Allison couldn't possibly have done a thing this....this..... Lily struggled to find the right word. Jen finished for her, adding, You know Allison, Professor. Do you think she would ever do a thing like this? she demanded angrily, as though offended that McGonagall would ever even suspect Allison.  
  
So they were finally beginning to come to their senses, Allison thought to herself. It had taken them long enough.   
  
That's what worried Allison.   
  
Even so, I'm afraid that she does seem to be the most logical suspect, McGonagall replied in a voice devoid of emotion. Allison felt her heart skip a beat. _She_? _She _was a suspect? For murder, no less. How could they do this to her? How dare they think she had anything at all to do with this?   
  
Allison mouthed soundlessly, unable to put her emotions into words. Finally, seeing that McGonagall wasn't about to waver her judgment, Allison hung her head and dropped her two bloody hands by her sides, preparing to go quietly so as not to cause more of scene than was necessary.   
  
Sirius shook his head ruefully as McGonagall began to lead Allison away both Lily and Jen protesting in anguish.   
  
It wasn't her, Professor. McShanen wasn't even the first person here, he said quietly.  
  
All turned to stare at him.  
  
What do you mean, Black? McGonagall asked in alarm.  
  
Sirius raised his head to look her straight in the eye.  
  
McShanen wasn't here first. I was.  
  
*********************  
  
All present turned to stare at him. Jen tried not to show her shock and surprise, but the was the last straw for Allison, who slumped down onto the floor, knees hugged to her chest as she leaned against the wall, away from the body.  
  
But Professor McGonagall wasn't through with her yet. Is this true, McShanen? she demanded sharply, glancing at the trembling girl.  
  
I don't know, I just don't know, she moaned.  
  
Professor, I think Allison should be taken to the Hospital Wing, it's obvious she's in shock, Lily said as calmly as she could under the present circumstances.  
  
And Carmen too, Jen pointed to Carmen's limp form on the floor, and had a crazy desire to laugh when she pictured how indignant Carmen would be when she learned she had fainted.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, and was about to ask one of the Slytherins to carry Carmen when Jen scooped her up off the floor. Lily had placed a hand under Allison's left elbow, and had helped her up. Allison went quietly with her without any struggle, although normally she would be protesting, even whining, and Jen realized with a shock that there were tears streaming down her face. All the color had drained from her face, and she seemed almost apprehensive, as if there would be another body around the corner. Jen felt a jolt of sadness as she remembered the Allison of five hours earlier; joking about how much Jen and Carmen were going to torture Sirius, and chasing Carmen around the room as she delicately hinted to Tim that Allison might just like him. What had happened to that Allison? And was she ever coming back? Jen didn't think she could stand it if she didn't.  
  
**********************  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed towards them as they opened the door, with her usual remarks about the scandalous condition students were coming to her in. Lily watched dumbly as she placed Carmen in a bed, checking for injuries first. She was about to turn to Allison when Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing and hurried over to Madam Pomfrey, exchanging a few anxious words with her before turning towards Lily and Jen.  
  
What's going on, Professor? Jen asked politely. McGonagall sighed.  
  
I questioned Black, but there wasn't enough evidence to detain him for any further questioning, and his wand wasn't in his possession. He will be closely watched, however, but if nothing presents itself as suspicious, we will have to dismiss this incident.  
  
Lily glanced at Jen to see her reaction to this, but Jen seemed strangely devoid of emotion; it was as if she was outside her body somewhere, or else just deep in thought. And the girl?  
  
Maggie Farqueson, Hufflepuff, sixth year, McGonagall replied heavily.  
  
Lily felt sick inside. Maggie? The same Maggie they had seen crying at breakfast? The Maggie that Lily had prevented Potter from bullying? The Maggie that always seemed to be smiling, laughing with her friends?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Madam Pomfrey's footsteps approaching the three of them. Her face appeared pale and strained.  
  
McGonagall asked impatiently. Pomfrey sighed.  
  
I would like to keep her for the night, although no injuries present themselves at this time. She does, however, appear to have suffered some emotional trauma, and is now in shock. She should, however, be perfectly normal by tomorrow. Tonight, however, I will give her something to help her sleep.  
  
Lily felt her shoulders sag in relief. Even Jen looked slightly better. McGonagall, however, still had her eagle-like gaze fixated on Pomfrey. Pomfrey sighed heavily, and when she spoke, her voice was filled with regret.  
  
I found her wand on her.  
  
Lily sat bolt upright as she looked from McGonagall to Pomfrey and back to McGonagall, whose face was expressionless.  
  
she cried, You can't possibly think Allison did it!  
  
Everything does seem to point towards her, McGonagall said quietly.  
  
But what about Black's statement that he was the one to discover the body? Jen asked, her voice half panicked, half confused.  
  
Again, we have only his word for that.  
  
Surely you don't think he was covering up for her? Lily asked, stunned.  
  
It is possible.  
  
But he's in Slytherin! Jen said angrily. A Slytherin cover up for a Gryffindor? Not on you life!  
  
She is uncommonly good-looking..... McGonagall murmured.  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Allison, of all people Allison..... Lily glanced at Jen, who looked liable to explode at any second.  
  
McGonagall seemed to have noticed too, and stood up quickly. She nodded to Pomfrey, who had been watching the unfolding drama with interest, and said When you are finished with McShanen, go and attend to the girl. Do what you can for her corpse.  
  
Pomfrey nodded solemnly, and McGonagall exited. Then she turned to Jen and Lily. I would suggest you go back to your common room, she said gently.  
  
Please, Madam Pomfrey, can't we see Allison? Lily pleaded, but Pomfrey shook her head. The stuff I'm giving her will knock her out in five minutes flat. It would be hardly worth it.  
  
Lily bit her lip in indecision, but after a moment she realized that if they were going to find anything at all about the murder, they would have to rise early in the morning and examine the corridor. It was a main corridor, so at any other time of day it would be jammed full of students, or, if the body had yet to be removed, Filch, the caretaker, would be guarding it.  
  
She glanced at Jen, and it was clear she was thinking along the same lines as Lily.  
  
All right, Lily sighed, acting as though she hated the thought of leaving. She motioned to Jen, who followed her out the door, leaving Allison alone in the Hospital Wing.  
  
************************  
  
Allison gulped down the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her without tasting it. She felt numb inside, as if nothing of what had happened was real, as if it was all a dream. Or, more accurately, a nightmare.  
  
Allison watched Madam Pomfrey leave the Hospital Wing out of the corner of her eye, and glanced at the still unconscious form of Carmen on the other end of the wing.  
  
She was sitting at the edge of her bed, the small mirror on the bedside table pulled towards her as she brushed her hair with a hairbrush that had been provided by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Allison felt extremely tired, and she guessed that the potion had been one to make it sleep. Well, it was working. She was already falling asleep, and the rhythmic strokes of brushing her hair wasn't helping. But sleep was what she wanted, wasn't it? To go to sleep and forget all that had happened? To forget the fear....  
  
Allison felt her body slowly lean to one side, and she guessed that any second her head would hit the pillow; though she would probably be asleep before then.....  
  
a cold, cruel voice rang out, being suspected for murder now, are we?  
  
Allison sat bolt upright, staring about her in panic.  
  
But there was no one in the wing, except for Carmen, who was blissfully unaware of her surroundings.  
  
Slowly Allison brought her eyes back around to the mirror, which she was still facing. But she saw only her reflection....  
  
But it couldn't be her reflection, she thought with a jolt. Not with that menacing look in her eyes, not with that cruel smile that twisted her lips.......  
  
Realization dawned on her.  
  
she gasped.  



	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**  
  
the reflection said with ghastly grin. She looked at Allison's shocked and horrified face, and her eyes filled with a wicked light of something close to delight.  
  
Oh, surely you haven't forgotten your good friend Ankou, she said in mock surprise and disappointment.  
  
Allison's mind was reeling, not fully sure whether she was dreaming. Maybe that stuff Pomfrey had given her was causing some unprecedented side effects.......  
  
The reflection, so called Ankou, seemed to sense what was going through Allison's mind. I am not a hallucination, she said quietly, her eyes dancing with glee.  
  
But, then, how.....how is this possible? Allison asked weakly, her strength sapped and her body longing for sleep.  
  
Why, don't you know? Ankou's voice rose into a falsetto tone.  
  
Allison shook her head, trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts swirling through her mind.  
  
Because you sent for me. Didn't I always say that whenever you needed me I would be there? That if you called me I would come? Is not that what good friends do? Ankou's voice started off sweet, but with her last sentence grew bitter.  
  
But...but that was ten years ago.  
  
It doesn't matter whether you are seven or seventeen, I will appear, Ankou's voice hardened, if only you would be just as loyal, she practically spat.  
  
Even if Allison had had something to say in her defense, which she didn't, Ankou didn't give her any time to say it in before she began a tirade the likes of which had never been heard in the Hospital Wing.  
  
I cared for you!!! I gave you my friendship, my trust!!! And all you did was use me, then shut me out for good!!!! I could have given you anything you wanted.....and I still can.  
  
Allison was trembling when Ankou asked, What do you want, Allison McShanen?  
  
Allison murmured something almost inaudibly, her eyes wide and terrified. At once Ankou understood her meaning.  
  
Maggie, you say? Oh, yes, the girl. What a terrible shame, that was, Ankou gave a mock sniff, then said, I suppose you want her to live, don't you?  
  
Allison nodded mutely, quivering.  
  
It shall be done then.  
  
For the first time during their conversation a fragment of sense penetrated into Allison's mind. She had met Ankou before, she knew what she was, what she could do.....and what she couldn't.  
  
But....you're just....well, an imaginary friend, Allison stuttered.  
  
Ankou stared at her, then laughed a high, cold laugh. Oh Ali, she chided, is that what you think of me? How little you know.  
  
She looked Allison straight in the eye. I am much more than an imaginary friend, she said quietly, her eyes dancing with the knowledge of some unknown secret. In fact, I am much more than you could ever imagine. Now, go on, it is time for you to rest. Rest while I work my magic.  
  
At once Allison felt a blackness swarm over her, she felt dizzy, her knees buckled, and she fell back onto the bed in a deep slumber.  
  
Ankou watched her for a moment before cackling to herself, Yes, my magic...my very own magic...  
  
******************  
  
James stumbled, half blinded with tiredness, into the Slytherin common room, followed by Remus. Thoughts and emotions whirled around in his head. The same girl he had yelled at only that afternoon...dead.....or was it that afternoon? It seemed years ago. So much had happened.   
  
_A murder, a murder, a murder happened at our school...at Hogwarts_ the words kept echoing over and over in his head. A murder...and Sirius was their number one suspect.  
  
a voice asked tentatively. James rubbed his eyes and searched the room for any signs of human habitation. To his surprise, he found four; the three Slytherin seventh year girls, and Peter. Narcissa and Peter were playing chess (Narcissa was losing horribly; she had never been any good), Juliet was working on homework, and it looked like Saraphina was doing the same. It wasn't until James got closer that he realized she was really writing in her diary.  
  
At first James had laughed when she had told him of her diary; after all, Saraphina seemed the least likely person to keep a diary in the whole world, himself included. Ambitious, I'm-in-this-for-myself-and-no-on-else, never-let-your-emotions-get-in-the-way Saraphina? But now James found the sight reassuring, like it meant at least one thing in his life was constant.  
  
All four of them looked up as they entered the room, the same look of anxious worry on their faces. James and Remus half sleep-walked across the room, where James fell onto the couch next to his girlfriend, Saraphina, and Remus collapsed onto an armchair.  
  
At once a multitude of questions came pouring down on their two head. Why are you so late? Saraphina asked. Yeah, and you look like you just saw You-Know-Who or something. What happened? Peter correlated. Did I hear screaming a little while ago? Juliet thought to herself aloud. Finally, Narcissa laid down the trump card by wondering, And where is Sirius?  
  
James held up a hand for silence. He though it was best to tell them straight away, and hide nothing.  
  
You guys, he said seriously, There's been a murder.  
  
The shock was unanimous.   
  
Peter burst out, astounded. Juliet's eyes went wide with shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. Narcissa paled, a hand over her mouth. Only Saraphina didn't show any emotion, but of course, that was his Saraphina; cool, collected, and fairly unemotional.  
  
That still doesn't answer the question of where Sirius is, she said sensibly, but Remus shook his head. Oh yes it does, he said quietly, looking straight at Narcissa. Because Sirius is being suspected for committing it.  
  
Narcissa gave a little scream, and sank down into her chair, her eyes full of unspoken horror. I'm sorry, Remus said gently, but it was better if I told you straight out.  
  
And just how did Sirius come to be a suspect for murder? Even Saraphina's voice was a bit shaky now. Come to think of it, you haven't even _told_ us about this murder.  
  
James and Remus exchanged glances, and at once launched into the sordid tale, beginning with their separation for detention, and ending with Sirius' revelation.  
  
Damn Gryffindors! Peter exploded when they had finished. Juliet nodded fervently. I don't like that McShanen girl one bit, she declared. Saraphina sighed, and said, Nor do I care for Evans.  
  
Only Narcissa remained silent, still pale, as though she had been struck dumb. Finally, she spoke. What I don't get, she wondered, her voice trembling, rising higher with each word, is why Sirius said he discovered the body. I mean, he couldn't have, could he? She looked at the other five in a sort of desperation, so eager to be replied to in the affirmative.   
  
James sighed. I don't know, he admitted, and Narcissa's shoulders sagged. He added, trying to reassure her. It just wouldn't make sense if he didn't, because that would mean he would have been covering up for McShanen, something I'm sure he had no intention of doing, but at the same time, even if he did it would have been so easy to pin it on McShanen. I mean, since when does Sirius tell the truth?  
  
Everyone racked their brains for a moment, then, nothing coming to mind, shook their heads in stupefication.  
  
Well, I'm glad that you six think so highly of me, a sarcastic voice came from the common room entrance. Six heads snapped around to see Sirius, exhausted yet grinning step into the common room.   
  
Narcissa leapt up and pulled out a chair for him, which he sank into gratefully. A moment of silence passed, until Juliet finally ventured a So how did things go?  
  
Sirius stared at her for a moment, then laughed loudly, which startled everyone into action. Narcissa sniffed, trying to remain composed but showing great worry, I shouldn't think it's funny if you're were being suspected for...well....   
  
Sirius asked, and Narcissa nodded solemnly. Sirius smiled and tugged at a curl that had come loose from her regular bun. Don't worry, that old bat McGonagall hasn't a thing on me. And unless those Gryffindors feed her a pack of lies, then it's going to stay that way.  
  
The whole crowd assembled visibly relaxed. Narcissa, showing a rare fit of calm and happiness, smiled.   
  
Only Saraphina seemed distracted. Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil,she murmured to herself, and sighed. I wonder who broke that rule tonight?   
  
James looked at her strangely, and while doing so caught the eye of Sirius. I need to talk to you' he silently mouthed. James nodded.   
  
Oh, God, am I tired, Remus said, and James realized that Sirius must have passed the message on to him and Peter as well. Peter yawned, stretching. Sirius nodded, and stood up. Narcissa looked disappointed. But you haven't told us everything, she pouted. Sirius promised her.  
  
When the boys had managed to wrangle themselves from the girls, they sprinted down the flight of steps leading to their dormitory. Once inside, James closed the door. And locked it.  
  
The four boys looked at each other. So it really was murder, then? Peter asked in a small voice. Sirius nodded, and his eyes clouded over for a moment.   
  
I was there.... he said, almost in a daze. The three other boys threw questioning looks at one another, and shook their heads as they doubted Sirius' mental health. Sirius noticed this and flushed.   
  
I mean, I was there when they took the body away, he shuddered involuntarily. There was blood everywhere. God, that girl must have been ripped to shreds. Horrible.  
  
He glanced around at the pale, solemn faces. I would never do I thing like that, he said seriously. We know you wouldn't, James said slowly, thinking, but it seems that right now it's opportunity over motive. And that's what has you, old Padfoot. That's what has you.  
  
Peter nodded glumly, then perked up a bit. Well, what are we waiting for. It it's opportunity over motive, then why not prove he had no opportunity to commit the crime?  
  
They all looked at each other. Remus summarized their thoughts.  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Marauder Detectives extraordinaires.  
********************  
  
Carmen opened the Gryffindor portrait hole only to collide with two figures. Carmen cried as Lily, ever the short one, fell backward. Jen stumbled, but regained her balance.   
  
Carmen, good morning! Lily greeted her cheerfully from her position on the floor, we were just going to see if you were awake yet!  
  
Yeah, that was some stunt you pulled last night. Fainting in front of everybody, Jen said, laughing slightly.  
  
Carmen stopped dead in her tracks. I fainted! she cried in dismay. I mean, I though I got hit on the head or something...but fainting!  
  
In front of the Slytherins too. Very interesting display, if I do say so myself.  
  
Aughhh!!! Damn sensitivity! Carmen cursed.  
  
Speaking of sensitivity, Lily said, sensing danger, is Allison awake yet?  
  
Carmen shook her head, and Jen said thoughtfully, That stuff Pomfrey gave her must have been very strong. Mind you, she _was_ pretty shook up. But then, I would be too if I had practically been accused of murder..  
  
Carmen shouted. And how exactly did this happen?!  
  
Lily explained to her in very careful detail the events of the night before.  
  
And they think _Allison_ did it?! That's absurd! Preposterous! Completely and totally... Lily said, attempting to sedate Carmen, but to no avail. Jen then put a hand over Carmen's mouth, which seemed to do the trick nicely.  
  
Exactly. So, what Jen and I were thinking is to do a little investigating on our own. With you of course, she added hastily. So, are you in? Carmen mumbled something, and Lily motioned for Jen to uncover her mouth.  
  
Anything to help Allison, Carmen answered solemnly.  
  
Good. This way...I think.  
  
Together they managed to navigate their way through the corridors, though Lily and Jen were having trouble keeping their eyes open. After all, they hadn't gotten to sleep until past midnight, and it was very early in the morning.  
  
They rounded a corner and came upon the spot of the horrifying discovery. The body was gone; in fact, it looked as though the entire corridor had been scrubbed clean.  
  
But here and there faint bloodstains bore solemn testimony that an evil act had taken place. Carmen shivered, and once again the grisly image of a girl lying in a pool of blood rose up in her mind.  
  
What are you lot doing here? An irritated voice called out. Three heads snapped up in time to see four very cross Slytherin boys.  
  
The same you're doing here, I suppose, Jen said spitefully.   
  
What, form a plan for another murder? Peter asked. Jen would most likely have decked him, but Lily restrained her. After all, Pettigrew hadn't been there, so he wouldn't have known the _true_ story - his friends wouldn't have told him it, that was for sure.  
  
And I suppose you were just passing through? Carmen asked, a battle plan already forming in her mind.   
  
What's that supposed to mean? James asked testily.   
  
A murderer always returns to the scene of the crime. She indicated Sirius, whose face darkened before replying, You know, we could say the same to you, only, hang on, I don't see McShanen with you. But then, McGonagall probably detained her.  
  
At this even Lily's temper was roused. Allison is _not_ a murderer! she said hotly. And, for you information Mister I'll-make-fun-of-people-when-they're-not-around', she's...  
  
Standing right behind you.  
  
Seven heads turned so quickly they almost got whiplash. Allison was standing there before them, her hair messy, but still looking much better than she had the night before.  
  
Thank you Lily, for your faith in me, but I don't get why you guys are going on about a murder. I mean, there hasn't been one, at least not to my knowledge.  
  
But...Maggie....isn't she... Lily stuttered.  
  



End file.
